Fearful
by Blissfully.Oblivious
Summary: What if Roalie and Victoria were friends in their human lives? What would happen when they figure out who's who? Please R
1. Rosalie's Reasonings

**Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me (unfortunately) everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I just put some ideas together to form another story. **

**Ok, well this is my third fanfic, and I'm giving something that is less humorous a shot. Sorry, the first chapter is really crappy, and the title for the first chapter is really crappy, but deal with it. It's only rated T right now so I can keep my mind open to ideas. **

**Basically, Rosalie and Victoria were friends a long time ago, and so, yeah, you'll figure out the rest. I kind of a stupid idea, but I really like Rosalie, she's one of my favorite characters and I wanted to do a story about her, a serious story about her because she is always depicted as so self-centered and everything, I kind of wanted to show another side. I'm going to start every chapter with a memory from Rosalie. They will be in italics. This is all in Rose's point of view, unless I say otherwise. **

_**Rosalie's Reasoning**_

_"Which one do you think looks the best on me?" I asked holding up two dresses. My red headed friend Vickie laughed "You look amazing in anything you wear! But, I like the red one the best." I held up the two, "Alright you're right. What would I ever do without you?" I sighed and sat down next to her 'I really think that you should wear the green one, it looks really nice on you." Vickie laughed again, her laughter was sweet and pure "We'll be the best looking people at the Christmas party won't we." I rolled my eyes "Of course, as if that's not obvious, now try it on again, I want to it on you, so we can decide how to do your hair." The red haired girl snatched up a dress from the bed, and said "Why don't we have one of camp outs, the sky should be clear so we will be able to see the stars." I smiled "That's a great idea. We haven't had one of those for a while." I wasn't so keen on the camping outdoors, but my friend loved it, and I loved her like a sister, so I liked to make her happy. _

_

* * *

_

_The night was calm, and nothing stirred as Victoria and I walked to our usual camping spot. When we got to the place, marked by the ancient twisted tree, where years worth of campouts were held, Vickie plopped down on the ground, and lay on her back. _

"_You'll always be my sister." I said, lying down under the stars next to the girl with flaming red hair. "And you will always be mine." She sighed. We lay under the stars quietly, letting the peace and calmness of the night flow over us. "Vickie, promise me we'll always be friends, promise me." I said, turning on my side to face her. "I promise." She said, turning on her side to face me "We'll be friends forever, nothing will stop us."_

_Forever didn't last long at all. Soon I was being forcibly removed from my friendship by becoming a vampire._

_Ha! Some joke! How funny, and ironic, you'll say, the very day you vow to be friends forever you're broken up. _

_Well it's not funny. Vickie and I have been known to have rotten luck in the past, that's why we needed to stick together, and that's exactly what broke us apart. _

* * *

"_Vickie, promise me we'll always be friends, promise me." _That was the line that was going through my head when we met the other cult of vampires. _It can't be her, it can't be her. _I kept telling myself that, but then, why, almost a year later was this thought still haunting me. I couldn't have been my Vickie, my Vickie was a kind-hearted soul, she was gentle and sweet, and funny, and she loved me, she would never do anything that would harm me or anyone around me. 

But still, I could not shake the thought.

"Rose!" I opened my eyes, and Emmet walked into the room. "Hey, want to go hunting with me later."

"Sorry Emmet," I replied with a sigh, rubbing my temples 'I... Uh... Don't feel good?" He nodded and walked out of the room, and I almost laughed, he was the only one that could fall for that, when he knew that vampires couldn't get sick especially considering the fact that he was one.

Soon the laughter faded, and my thoughts returned to Victoria. I remembered all the things we used to do together. She would take in sick animals, and we would hide them from her parents, and try to fix them up. They usually ended up dieing, and Vickie was always so sad.

She was my best friend, and I lost her, she was my everything I lived for, she was basically my whole family.

But now she was gone, I was dragged off by this stupid curse, and she left alone, with no clue as to what happened to me. The others don't know why I hate the life as a vampire so much, I don't hate being a vampire, I just hate being taken away from my sister.

She was my sister, we vowed to always stay together, but we couldn't, and Victoria couldn't be my sweet caring Vickie, she just can't be.


	2. Face to Face

**Alrighty, here's the next chapter. I don't know what else to say, so just read it, and try to enjoy. **

_**Face to Face**_

_Vickie's gentle hands parted my hair, and divided it into three strands. With a practiced ease, she began to French braid my hair._ _I felt a sense of calmness as her fingers danced through my golden hair. Before I knew it she was done, and she tied it with a ribbon at the end. "Here." she said, handing me a hand mirror. I laughed when I saw the difference between our braids, mine was nice and neat, and hers was all over the place. This was how it always was, but it still never failed to amuse me. She sighed, laughing with me, and pulled out the braid, braiding it again quickly. I giggled even more because the braid still looked one hundred times better then the one that I did. Amidst our laughter, a weak mew was heard from out the window. We looked at each other, and moved toward the window. Outside was a small black and white kitten scrabbling around on the ground blindly. As soon as Vickie saw the kitten, her eyes softened, and she raced out the door. Before I had the chance to get out of the house, she was back inside with the little kitten. _

"_Rose, look at it, it's so adorable, and so small, we have to take care of it!" I rolled my eyes; Vickie was so sensitive about animals. _

"_Sure, why not. Sarah just had her kittens, I'm sure she will take care of it." Vickie got a joyful look, on her face, and was about to say something, but stopped, because the kitten opened its eyes. And these eyes were unlike any eyes that either of us had seen on any cat. They were clear and bright, and they were violet, at that very moment, we both fell in love with this kitten, she stared at us with a gaze like a human's filled with unmistakable power. We both gasped, and Vickie snuggled the little cat closer, it didn't object. _

"_Let's name her Stella." She said, and I nodded, and scratched the little cat under the chin, that name sounded just fine to me. _

* * *

_This had happened when we where about ten years old. Stella stayed with us for as long as I was there. She was the perfect little cat, and she seemed so much like a human sometimes it was scary. She always knew when we were sad, and could always cheer us up. She became so close to us that she was almost a third member to our little sisterhood we had. _

_We were so oblivious to what could happen. We were so wrapped up in our little world that we didn't think of anything happening, and that's what made it worse. No one was prepared for anything to happen that would split us up, we were planning on running away before we had to get married, and we would live together, just me, Vickie, and Stella. We didn't expect that to not turn out perfectly. _

_But then, I was taken away from my little safe haven, and I was devastated, and Vickie and Stella must have been too, but they didn't know what happened to me, they never would, I couldn't tell them, and they were probably gone. And, I didn't know what had happened to them. _

* * *

Sitting on the a bench outside of the house, I combed through my long, blonde hair, as Vickie had done so many years ago. I was beautiful, I knew that, but it was a false beauty, because inside me was a monster, grieving for the loss of a friend.

After all these years, I had learned to keep my thoughts about Vickie quiet around my vampire family. They would ask questions, and questions were painful. I caught my reflection in a pool of water below me. A beautiful face with long blonde hair, pale skin, and golden eyes stared back at me. I kicked the puddle with my foot. I didn't want to see myself today, I didn't want to think about it. All my thoughts would turn to Vickie, because today was the day that we had found Stella.

I really didn't want to be alone, so I walked down the path to the house. When I opened the door, I found the house in frenzy. Everyone was yelling and running around, and Edward was standing protectively over Bella, even more protectively then usual. I just stood, baffled, at the door, my jaw hanging wide open.

"Rose!" Emmet exclaimed when he saw me. He rushed over to me and hugged me. My jaw dropped even further. "You're ok!" he said, and I raised my eye brows.

"What happened when I was gone?" I asked suspiciously, and Carlisle came up to me and sighed.

"It seems that Alice scented Victoria when she was out hunting. Alice is going to stay and guard Bella, Emmet, Jasper, and Edward are going towards Bella's house, Esme is staying here, and I am going to patrol the area around La Push. You are going to patrol the immediate area, here's a phone," he handed me a little silver phone "If you need anything, call, but you aren't likely to see Victoria." I took the silver phone, and put it in my pocket. Then, I put on my game face, this would distract me from my other thoughts of Vickie, and I owed it to Bella, after all that time of hostility. This would be my chance to pay her back for taking me as a friend, even though I was cold towards her for the longest time.

"Let's do this!" I said, and the others cheered in enthusiasm, everyone except Bella, she was staring at Edward. I knew she was afraid for him, but, there really was only the slightest chance that he would even get a scratch. I thought about reassuring her, but decided against because love blinds reason for you. I was even feeling fearful for Emmet, and I know intimately how indestructible we are.

Edward turned around, and said something to Bella, and I know it was supposed to be private, so I turned around, into Emmet. He kissed me for a second, and said his goodbyes quickly, and was off. Carlisle left, and Alice and Bella were getting up. I went over to Bella.

"Don't worry, they'll be ok." I said, looking into Bella's eyes, they were filled with fear, and I smiled to help boost her confidence.

"I still worry though, you know something could always happen…" Bella trailed off, and looked down. I didn't want to think about it, I didn't want to think about life without Edward or Jasper, or Emmet. That would just tear my already broken body in half.

"Well, good luck." Alice said, and I nodded, and ran out the door. I ran a few laps around the house and property, not sensing anything unusual, until I got a little farther out in the woods.

It was the scent I recognized as Victoria, I hissed, a low sound that scared even myself. A rustling not too far ahead was heard, and I crept silently forward,

Springing forward at the same time, I met Victoria head on head, we were right next to each other. And, as I looked at her face, I knew, this was my Vickie.

**Ha, ha, ha! Cliffie! But seriously people, please review, I die without reviews. I don't care if you say that you hate the story, and think it is incredibly stupid, just freakin' review! I know you're out there and you're reading this! Ok, well sorry about that, but yeah…. I'll calm down now….**


	3. Still Sisters

**Ok, here's the next chappie. It kind of sucks, but you'll just have to deal with that. And the name is sucky, but once again, deal with it. Oh, and I haven't had the end decided yet, just to tell you, it may be happy, it may be sad, I have two possible outcomes for this So, enjoy!**

**Still Sisters**

_The rain fell down on my face, and I looked at the sky. It was cloudy, windy, gray, and raining, but I still loved this weather, it made me feel alive. It took me from this dreary world I lived in to a fanciful place. Plus, the rain felt good on my face, red and raw where I had been hit. The rain stung it, but it was cool and healing, so I kept it like that. I spun around, and suddenly felt one of my dizzy spells coming on, it was worse then most, so I lie down on the ground, even though it was wet and muddy, and tried to control my wheezing breath that was coming in gasps as my vision blurred before me, and a tunnel and black enclosed everything that I could see. _

_"Rose, Rose!" I felt someone shake my shoulder, but I didn't have the strength to get up. Then there was a warm, furry body pressing against my neck. I opened my eyes slowly and when all the colors went away I saw Vickie and Stella. They were both staring at me with wide, concerned eyes. Stella came up to me, and curled up into a ball and laid on my stomach, purring, as if trying to calm me. _

_"Aww, Rose!" Vickie said, touching the sore area on my face, I winced in pain. "He didn't. He wouldn't again!" I pushed myself up, and bowed my head. "Well he did." I tried to stop my tears, but they came anyway, I just couldn't believe that my own father would do that to me. Vickie gave me an awkward hug, because I was still halfway on the ground, but it was the thought that mattered. _

_"Thanks Vic, I don't know what I would do without you." From my stomach Stella meowed, and Vickie and I laughed, "Or you Stella." I said, picking up the black and white cat, who stared solemnly at me with her violet eyes. _

_"Why don't you stay at my house tonight?" she asked me, and before I could reject she said "Thomas Spencer is helping my father with something, and you know how handsome he is." _

_I sighed, sat up, and threw up my arms "How can I argue with Thomas Spencer? He is indeed not hurtful to the eyes." We giggled and talked about Thomas Spencer and his friends, until I got up and we walked to her house. _

* * *

_We focused on frivolous things such as Thomas Spencer to keep our minds from the more serious problem at hand. My beatings were getting worse and worse, and it frightened me so much that I would often not be able to handle the situation and black out from everything. _

_Vickie was my stronghold, she was my rock, without her I would have been locked in some place for crazy people. As you can see, my family wasn't the greatest, it was just me and my alcoholic father, we never had enough money, but it didn't matter because Vickie and her family were always there for me. _

_At least I thought that they always would have been. _

* * *

The first thing that hit me was shock. It was overpowering, I hadn't been thinking about Vickie before because I was so concentrated on the task at hand. I just stared, taking in the wild flaming red hair that had to be combed repeatedly to keep it manageable, the hands that had so gently braided my hair many years ago, and last, the blood-red eyes, which reminded me that we weren't humans anymore, we were enemies.

Victoria seemed to be shocked too, and we both just stared, not sure what to do, not wanting to break this moment. I was sure this was my Vickie, from behind the blood-red eyes, I could see the same caring that she had all those years ago when I got beat, or a sick animal was found.

At last, after what seemed like forever, I moved forward, and touched her shoulder. "Vickie." I whispered, and she nodded "Rose." We stood still again, still not wanting to break this moment. Finally, she reached towards me and hugged me. The embrace was cold, just as an embrace that I would have with any other vampire, but it warmed me below the skin, in my non-existent heart.

I had found my best friend, my sister, my whole human family. She released me, and I stepped back, just to once again fling myself into a hug.

"Vickie! Vickie! I can't believe it's you!" I said, crying tearlessly.

"I know, I never thought I would find you, my sister." She said softly, showing her gentle side that I had known. I let go of her, and stepped back looking her over.

"My sister, we've finally been reunited." I said, feeling something that I hadn't felt for a long time. All the memories came back to me vividly.

We sat and Vickie braided my hair, I relished the feel of her hands on my head, moving quickly, as if she had been braiding hair all those years we had been separated, I highly doubted it though, considering the fact that she is a human blood drinking vampire.

But, I didn't want to think about that or any of the heavy things like what had happened to her. I was just happy to be with my sister, my best friend, my other half. There was so many bad things looming over me, casting a dark shadow on my thoughts. _What will the others say? What will I do, she is hunting Bella? How will we work out being together? If I lose her again I won't be able to stable myself. _

I pushed those things away, there would be time to plan this out later, now I would just enjoy Vickie's company. Vickie didn't want to think about dark things that would separate us either, so we just laughed, and shared memories, sometimes laughing or telling each other how much they were missed, and randomly hugging each other, and being taken over by tearless sobs.

We were together, the fact hadn't really sunken in yet, but I kept repeating it to myself.

I hadn't realized how much time had passed, and when I looked up I could tell by the darkness that it was pretty late. Vickie and I arranged to meet in the same place again tomorrow.

"Until tomorrow my sister." I said, and pulled away to look into Vickie's scarlet eyes, she met my golden ones.

"Until tomorrow, I'll wait my sister." I hug her once more, and squeezed her tightly as if I thought she would leave, and I was off. I ran home as fast as I could and I felt as though I was flying all the way, my whole spirit soared, and I felt better then ever. Before I entered the house, I remembered to take out my braid; I didn't think that the others would agree to my little meetings.

'Rose!" I stern voice said when I got in the house, and Carlisle stepped towards me with an angry look on his face.

**And I leave you once again with a cliffie! And please review, if you don't review that's makes for an unhappy Blondie, which makes for very sucky chapters. So, please…..**


End file.
